ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Parhelion
"parhelion (plural parhelia or parhelions), (noun) 1. A bright spot in the sky due to the refraction of the sun’s image by ice crystals; 2. a reflection or image..." Intro The years is now 2270, and man has finally begin leaving Earth to colonise the Solar System. The Middle East, Eastern Europe and America have been reduced to polluted wastelands, now merely a shell of their former selves in the 20th century, while Asia is now a patchwork smaller warring states, bearing allegiance to either the Pacific Independence and Reform Entity and the Eternal Empire. It all started when, in an attempt to spread Vidrevolution worldwide, coups were launched in Southern Oceania and in Siberia, effectively aligning the SAO and RB along with the Workers' Republic of Vidalia. Sadly, however, fate played a cruel game: the Atlantic Federation and the Salviatian Staat, realising the danger, attacked - the Atlantic Federation on Bolivaria, and Salviatia against the new land of Vidalskaya Rossiya, for they knew that there was to be no negotiations with the vile slaves of Vidal. This invited action from the Empire, who hoped to destroy Vidalist elements on its lands in one stroke, while inviting the attention of Jihadia and Trans-Sahelia, who promptly attacked the Salviatists and the Imperials. Suffice to say, the war would probably be the second last world war ever fought on earth. The Eurasian half of Vidalia was effaced, while Salviatia and the Empire would unite to crush the Jihadians and the Trans-Sahelians once and for all. This they did, although it took only 3 months for both factions to self-destruct, but by then the damage was done. The earth, already scarred and bleeding from the superpowers' past wars, could no longer be saved. Oceania was devastated, and all Europe save for England and Scandinavia was rendered no better than a toxic wasteland. All that was left was for mankind to gather the resources required to escape the shattered earth and move beyond the stars...even as earth dies, mankind is being reborn elsewhere - on Tapioca, Unidad and Bolivar (formerly Mercury, Saturn and Venus), the descendents of Bolivaria and Vidalia have founded their homes, centred around Nueva Vidalia, protected by the hostile environment of Bolivar's proximity to the sun. ASTRO, taking control of the Atlantic Foundation, has founded a series of artificial worlds and stations around the inner Solar system, claiming Luna for their own and constructing their capital of Eden there, even as the Salviatians (purportedly guided by none other than Franz Heinrich von Salviat himself) have found their own Lebensraum on Titan, while their former allies, the Empire of the Rising Sun, struggles to establish a new presence and a new identity in space. Yet, this cannot go on, for even now the Solar System is running out of space for the four great powers. They will either have to leave it for good...or fight and conquer one another to survive. Other areas with human settlement *Old Earth - currently undergoing depopulation, but still vital for propagandic and industrial purposes *Jupiter - Europa, Callisto and Ganymede (contested between Commonwealth and Astro) *Mars - *Saturn - Titan, Enceladus, Rhea, Iapetus, Dione, Tethys, and Mimas Major factions ASTRO The Atlantic Space Trade and Retail Organisation was formed out of OGRE, which eventually supplanted the Federal Council and the Federation on Earth, and eventually founded a corporate empire throughout the Solar System, somewhat akin to the Honourable East Indian Company of the 18th century on Earth. Its army consists of a variety of infantry and vehicle units. ASTRO's chief colony/HQ is on Luna. ASTRO's main propensity is in energy generation. Although the only initial means of energy generation involve the construction of solar towers (a technology purloined from the Trans-Sahelians), ASTRO has other methods: oil derricks can be constructed where oil deposits are present on planetary terrain (although this cannot be seen by other factions). Additionally, gas turbines can be constructed in your base to increase the rate of oil extraction, while combustion plants can be created to generate more energy by sacrificing metal. Unique attributes *Free religion *Can build more than one Citadel. *Start off normal games with one combustion plant Unique technologies: Hypercapitalism - by costs and selling prices at your exchange offices take less time to reduce and increase. Commander can function as a supply unit. Salviatian Commonwealth The Salviatian Commonwealth: This nation-state, originally formed from a pan-European ethnonationalist supergovernment that dominated Continental Europe in the 20th century is the main enemy of ASTRO. Reputedly led by its founding father Franz Heinrich von Salviat, the Commonwealth is a militaristic supernation with bases in Scandinavia and England, and locked in a bitter ideological struggle with ASTRO (despite ad hoc cooperation during the War of '84). In its fervent belief in perfection of form and thought, Salviatians more clones than anything else, choosing genetic engineering to create the perfect unit. Salviatia is dedicated towards ethnic cleansing, and domination of the system and of all life forms (though the average lifespan of Salviatians is outstripped by others). Salviatia prefers the use of kBOTs and vehicles, which are costly but are nevertheless vastly superior to whatever other units there are. Salviatia has no true "capital", but it can be concluded that its capital is now based in Denmark, albeit this is more of a ceremonial capital than a fully-fledged working capital. However, reports on Salviatist capabilities hint a potentially darker side to seemingly illogical nostalgia for pan-Aryan supremacy. Salviatist technology is seemingly arcane and complex, albeit costly and with dangerous side effects, and they have a monopoly on metal production. Unlike other factions that must first build markets and the like to gather metal, they can instead choose to build enslaved mines, which create a weak but steady stream of metal for their needs. This stream can be increased further by building Untermenschenlager, which increases its efficiency. The UML can be upgraded later on into the Vernichtungslager, or VNL. The VNL has a very sinister purpose - damaged infantry and vehicles can be inserted into the VNL and ground down for metal. What other terrifying capabilities might the Savliatists possess? Unique attributes *Salviatist units cost -50% energy *Barracks, foundries, armouries and assembly plants have no ramp cost Unique technologies *Thulian Heritage - unlocks VNL, and upgrades your Tabernacle to Alchemical Hall. The Commander gains the ability to consume your critically injured units to heal itself. *The Fifth Element - ????? Vidalist Confederacy The Confederated Vidalist Ergocracy of Bolivaria: traces its roots to two nations: a pre-industrial terresterial empire known as Russia, and an old republic founded in South America in 1819 named Bolivaria. In the 1980s, Bolivaria was annexed to trans-continental nation called the Vidalist Union following a coup inspired by a communist nation-state known as Vidalia (which had replaced Russia in the early 20th century), and eventually espoused Vidalism, its ruling dogma. An all-out war broke out between the new coallition and Vidalia's long-term rivals, Salviatia and the Atlantic Federation, the then precursor to ASTRO. The Eurasian regions of the Vidalian Union were thoroughly destroyed by weapons of mass destruction, but with North America and Europe irreparably damaged. Ergocracy was left relatively unharmed, and thanks to an autocratic system of forced labour has recently created a successful space colonisation programme and is expected to clash with both ASTRO and Salviatia. Of late, they have established their capital on Venus, naming it Nueva Vidalia, and is an inheritor of the military traditions of both the Bolivarianos (consisting of heavy infantry infiltration tactics) and the Vidalian penchant for mass produced kBots and heavy vehicles (thanks to Vidalist cadres and agents provos who made good their escape to Tapiocapolis during the War of 1984). The heartiness of Bolivarians (owing to their latino heritage) and the work ethics of Vidalism contribute to the Ergocracy being a major producer of tools. This can be owed to the fact that they control some of the hottest areas in the galaxy in temperature too, just don't ask me how they get their precision equipment to set after they're done. Maybe it's done in whatever rump colonies they have on Earth, but one thing is certain: neither the Salviatist fanatics, the energy-happy Federation nor the bookish Imperials have come near to matching Vidalist Bolivaria in tool production. Unlike other nations which must build assembly plants and foundries separately, the Vidalist unique building, the Munitions Commission, combines both functions together, and also has a short-ranged but highly devastating attack. Unique attributes *No commerce cap on tools *Increased attrition fields Unique technology: Hypernationalism - increases population cap further, grants a second commander unit, ie "the Comrade" - has the same powers, but unlike the Commander can be rebuilt at Citadel. On earth: The Empire In Asia, war continues as always. A massive war has devastated the old powers and non-whites now make up the major human population there, with the Eternal Empire, originally the ESL, fighting an incrasingly irrational and protected war against those it sees as "rebels". The Eternal Empire came in late to the space race, but its people now survive through several orbital stations and space vessels which now form its technological and economic infrastructure. It (and its client states) are now engaged in low-intensity warfare with a variety of smaller nations in a loose coalition known as PIRE. A highly technocratic nation, the soldiers of the Eternal Empire are little more than cyborgs and robots (if humans which act in an inhuman manner are considered as such), characteristic of the Asian penchant for technological thinking. The Eternal Empire maintains its capital at Hamhung on the Korean Peninsula, and as it needs to fight on a diverse number of environments, it eschewed heavy vehicle development to concentrate on its infantry kBot and assault vehicle programmes (although it is rumoured that retrofitted Akumas are still in existence...). The Empire, degraded and past its glory days, is nonetheless very erudite, and so their libraries and universities are rather cheap, making them proponents of research. After all, how else do you expect a nation trapped in armed conflict to own its own fleet of engineering and agricultural satellites to fuel its own war efforts? Thanks to the erudite traditions of old Japan, the Empire does not build RADAR facilities or national academies, but a special building called the Shoko. Garrisoning Technicians in the Shoko results in better knowledge accumulation. The Shoko can also be upgraded further to create the Imperial Observatory, which unveils the entire map, and eliminates FOW. Unique attributes *Cheaper library and library upgrades and technologies *At higher levels, the assembly plant can teleport completed units to rally points anywhere Unique technology: Daishi-Reihai - infantry gain a banzai attack. Civilians cause marginal damage, while Bions cause really nasty craters. Commander D-Gun ranged is increased. The Quintessential element There is to be a 5th major faction, but I am not going to tell you what it is or what it will do....there are two alternate versions for this faction could be! Emergent factions The Middle East and Africa have all but collapsed and faltered back into barbarism, with Islam supplanted by a new ideology called Jihadism, purportedly founded by "The Copper Father", supposedly a godhead or prophet of some kind. But who knows? perhaps they may yet rise again? even though the four factions of A Wrong Turn have escaped, there are several nations waiting in the wings to appear. *PIRE *Baluchi emirate *Jihadi emirate *Saharan emirate *Sahel *Kongo *Bantustan (if the Empire loses too many battles to subjugate earth, any of these factions can arise and are indicative of the losses of men and materiel to the enemy) *??? (Faction 5 no 1, no further comment) *??? (Faction 5 no 2, no further comment) Technologies & resources Resources consist primarily of energy and matter, with each faction possibly having some bonuses: for instance, ASTRO generates energy using BET satellites and facilities, while Salviatia generates metal through some ... *ahem* process. Other resources to speak of are knowledge and tools, which are created through garrisoning workers in appropriate buildings. Civilians are special units trained from your central building, the citadel, and must be garrisoned in national academies for knowledge, or foundries to consume energy, knowledge and metal to create tools. As for technologies, your library (or archives) controls all major research, with upgrades and units and improvements reliant on the library. There are five tracks of research, namely: (1) Politics (I-V) (2) Astrodynamics (ditto) (3) Microbiology (ditto) (4) Cybernetics (ditto) (5) Environmental science (ditto) A 6th line of research is open to Salviatia, but is done from the temple not from the library, and is the so-called "Alchemical line". Unlike the 5, this one has 5 individually-named techs, each researched in succession after one another. Arcane research (1) Hyperborean Mysticism (unlocks with Thulian Legacy) (2) Runic Power (3) Way of Vril (4) Necromantic Arts (5) Mind over Matter Structures *Citadel - main focal point of your colonies. Citadels consume energy to create civilians, who can be tasked to gather energy and metal from supply dumps, trees, ruins or rocks, or be garrisoned in national academies and foundries to create knowledge and tools. Citizens cannot build anything other than space base - only your Commander and military units can do that. These are based off the four "dictators' cities", ie Vidalgrad for the Vidalists, the Salvburg for Salviatia, and maybe the Picou complex for ASTRO. *Space base - unlike citadels, space bases cannot spread borders, only train civilians. These unique buildings cost tools to construct, and cannot host foundries, academies, libraries or assembly plants. *Supply dump - buildable by civilians, costs pure knowledge to build but doesn't produce a great deal of metal and energy. Can be harvested by civilians to create metal and energy *Extractor - creates metal from mines *Solar farm - creates energy *Foundry - creates heavy vehicles and aircraft. Stores and increases metal output in host colony. Can conduct research in supply and metal extraction. *Transformer complex - stores and increases energy output in host colony. *Library - groundbreaking research, needs Academy's knowledge to work. Can be upgraded *Academy - supplies knowledge for research, and some units *Barracks, Armoury, Assembly Plant - self-explanatory. The barracks and armoury help heal units garrisoned in them *Space farm - a resupply base which protects from attrition well outside your borders. *Rearming deck - costly but when staffed with civilians, consumes tools when repairing heavy units *Anchorage - allows for construction of naval units *Bank/exchange - handles trading and financing *"Temple" - either cathedral, shrine, or Tabernacle to Woden: handles religion (and attrition). Hosts the unique technologies of all factions. *Laser towers, cannon towers and AA towers - self-explanatory *Bunker - cheaper and hardier than point defences but requires garrisoned units. Can hold 5 infantry or a tank. Climate and geology Often neglected by many RTS games, climate and geology now all play a vital part in your battlefields. *Low-grav worlds cause double damage although infantry and light vehicles move faster. Building is also faster too. *High-grav worlds preclude the use of heavy machinery. *Deserts cause units to suffer added flank damage (ie Bolivarian-held Nueva Vidalia and Tapioca, aka Venus and Mercury), but generate added tool and energy extraction rates. *Cold environments result in added attrition as long as unit is not within the vicinity of friendly supply (ie Salviatist Titan), but aid metal and knowledge gathering. *Outside of earth or terraformed areas, infantry suffer substantial attrition unless supported The War of '84